I'll Be Here
by Harukichi Mitsuharu
Summary: “Aerith, I have something to say to you. It’s three words.” - Zack and Aerith-


**Here's my 1st fanfic about Zack and Aerith! :D Warning! : Contains fluffness...^^ -Continues playing Crisis Core-:3  
**

* * *

I'll Be Here

It was late morning. It was the day that Zack has no assignments. If that's the case, Zack will hang out to someone, someone who holds his heart. So, he went out of ShinRa Company and took the train and set off to Sector 5 – Slums.

After few minutes of riding, the train stopped at the slums market. He saw several random stores and random stores. He passed through them and passed through the full-size gate and ran across the slums houses.

After passing across, he saw the recognizable church which Zack always go there whenever Aerith was alone. He assumed that at this point of time, Aerith is alone and needs him there to spend more time with. So, he sprinted and opened the mahogany doors, making some sounds, Aerith gained consciousness.

"Look who's here," Zack cooed while pacing to the flower girl, tending the flowers.

"Zack!" Aerith exclaimed and stopped tending the flowers. She then, rushed to Zack and gave him a surprised hug. Zack then, hugged her back and stroked her back affectionately. Then, he let go of Zack and tilting her head to him to see his sky blue eyes.

Zack then, stared back at her sea green eyes. Their eyes were gleaming like the flickering stars at night, making Aerith blushed madly. She then, looked away to hide her blushes. Zack chuckled and hold Aerith's face.

"Aerith, there's no way to hide. I know that you're nervous. I-I'm kinda nervous too," Zack grinned as Aerith looked at him and his lovely face. Aerith then, nuzzle her face at Zack's chest. She heard the heart beat of Zack. The heart beat is so rapid. She assumes that he really was also nervous. He is so warm; it also feels that she's always safe.

On the other hand, Zack put his head on top of her head lightly. It was their sweetest moment. After few minutes, Zack raised his head upwards, as well as Aerith. Their lips were inches apart, waiting for a sweet kiss. As they were reaching, out of a sudden, a phone call interrupted, which makes their moment break. Aerith became disappointed. She knows that it was a 'duty calls' again. Zack then, picked up the phone to answer. _Why is it has to be now?!_

"Hello?"

"We have another mission. Please go to HQ. Now," a mysterious voice said sternly and hung the phone.

"Who was that?" Zack asked out of the blue while returning his phone into his pocket. Aerith then, hugged Zack tightly. "Please…Don't go."

"I-I-I…I really have to go, Aerith. Don't worry, I'll be back. Just so you wait." Zack said as he tried to encourage Aerith, unfortunately, Aerith's eyes begun to flow. Zack comforted her by hugging her back. _I really need to do something just to make her happy._

And so, he held Aerith's face and tilted his face forward to meet her lips on his. Aerith's eyes enlarged and stopped flowing tears. For her instincts, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She then, snaked her arms around Zack's neck. After a minute, they broke the kiss. It was the sweetest thing to make her happy. Aerith's lips curve, forming a beam. Zack chuckled and kissed her cheek and nuzzled his face to where he planted his kiss with. Aerith loved that when she felt his warm pretty face nuzzled on her face. After doing that, Zack whispered, "Aerith, I have something to say to you. It's three words."

"What is it?" Aerith knew that those three simple words were "I love you". Unexpectedly he whispered, "I'll miss you," Zack laughed out loud. Aerith became upset. When Zack saw her, he thought it was funny but it was corny, actually. "Hey, don't be so upset. Of course, I love you. After all, I hate going back and do some missions. I want to stay with you, Aerith. I promise for that,"

Aerith then, blushed more and more, until she returned to her composure. "I love you too, Zack," Aerith pecked on Zack's pretty face. The two hugged and snuggled. After another sweet moment, she let go of her and waved goodbye at her, leaving her tending the flowers. Aerith giggled as Zack opened the doors. _I'll be here, Zack._

_

* * *

_

So that's it...R&R! Thanks!

-Smell you when I smell you! xD


End file.
